User blog:Annytin/Junjou Romantica - Season 3
User: Keira_Kinover-Mar My Version of Season 3, so I'll try and add more! (Yes, more Terrorist cause they're my favorites :P) +Depicted four years after Misaki becoming a freshman, therefore all couples are future.+ * - Mitsuhashi Yes, there are a few P.O.V. (point of view) errors, but oh well!!! :P 'Episode 1:' Romantica My name is Takahashi Misaki, I’m a senior at M* University, and my current occupation is mooch. My current residence is with my brother’s dear friend and… my lover, Usami Akihiko – also known by me and my brother as Usagi-san. I’ve accepted the fact that Usagi-san is my lover, and I feel much better about it. Although recently, Usagi-san has been rather secretive lately, and I’m going to find out why! “I’m back.” “What’s going on with you? You’ve been avoiding me for days now!” He doesn’t even tussle my hair and say “I love you” in his soft, warm voice in these few days. “Marry me, Misaki.” “Wh-what?”''Niichan, what is he saying?!'' “It’s a simple yes or no. Will you marry me?” “What about your brother and father? And Niichan?” “I don’t care about my family’s opinion, you know that, and I already talked to Takahiro.” “YOU DID WHAT?!” Niichan, I feel like killing him! “He’s understanding, give him some credit, I am alive aren’t I?” Understanding? Niichan understands?! I should feel joyful, but at the same time, I feel…confused. I mean, I thought Niichan of all people would kill Usagi-San, and then me, for even… being lovers. ''“Um, Usagi-san?” “Hmm?” “I will. First though, I need to see Niichan.” “You have no idea how happy you made me.” “Like I said, I need to talk to Niichan before we make plans.” ''It's mid-afternoon, Misaki is walking to his brother’s home in the southwestern part of Tokyo. How could Usagi-san tell Niichan before me?! Not to mention that Niichan is MY brother…whom he used to be in love with before. “''Ah, Misaki! How are you?” “Um, we need to talk, Niichan.” ''How awkward is this?! “Of course! Come on in.” “It’s about…Usagi-San.” I only hope to get this out without my voice cracking. “Ah, I had figured. Usagi-san told me about you two. He asked me for my blessing.” Blessing?! ''“Oh. I wanted to see you, or how, you were taking the news.” “Well, at first I thought he was making fun. I then saw he was serious, and well…I was shocked, but realized that I can’t decide who you love.” “Niichan…will you give me away?” ''What did I just ask?! “Ah, Misaki, I –“ “No no, I’m sorry, I just got carried away. I didn’t think about when Usagi-san even told you.” “Misaki, its fine. I’m glad you asked me, but I’ll need time to process this.” “Right.” 'Episode 2: 'Egoist It had been a solid two months since they moved into their new apartment. Hiro-san ''(Hiroki) ''still does his research, but now tries to give some more time to Nowaki. Great! I finally finished all those papers! I can get home in time to see Nowaki. Meanwhile… “I bet he’ll be thrilled!”'' Will he want to marry me? I know we’ve been going out for several years, but yet his pride might get the better of him.'' “Finally home.” “Eh?” “Hiro-San. We’ve been together for years now, and we overcame some misunderstandings. What I’m trying to get at is… Will you marry me, Hiro-San?” Wh-what?! Is he trying to make a joke of this?! “I love you Hiro-San, and I want to be with you till forever ends.” “Nowaki…” “Say yes; make me the happiest man alive.” “Yes.” They both head into the bedroom to physically celebrate. The Next Few Days… Hiro-San at school. People have noticed my new fashion statement and it feels weird, yet I feel like I'm glowing. “Well, well, well, looks like you finally got hitched to your lucky boo!” “Miyagi…Don’t you have anywhere else to be?” “Ah! Well, congrats! You can take next month off as a wedding gift!” “Humph.” Meanwhile… “I need some time off next month, Kohara-San. I’m getting married.” “Oh! Congratulations! I’ll see if we can’t get some extra hands during your time!” “Thank you so much!” 'Episode 3:' Romantica It's been at least a few days since I was proposed to, and my new accessory has drawn un-needed attention. After looking back, we came a long way from simply the shy uke and the pouncing seme. When I think about it, I never once did let Usagi-San be the receiver. I had tried once, but I wasn't really ready. Tonight will be the night! "I'm home!"'' He must be working, or else I'd normally see him on the couch. I only wonder if I'm ready this time... I have to be!'' "Welcome home! What's for dinner?" "You." "Huh?" *Misaki grabs him and pushes him onto the couch, getting ontop* "Misaki, are you ready this time?" "Yes." Misaki unbuttoned Usagi-San's shirt, blushing while doing so. Usagi-San unbuttoned Misaki's shirt, watching his lover taking control. Misaki kissed him, his tongue losing control and licking down Usagi-San's neck. Usagi-San sighed and moaned a little, while Misaki slid down and undid his partner's pants, blushing deeply at how large his shaft really was. He summoned his courage and licked it slowly, teasing Usagi-San. Misaki grinned at the moans he got from just the teasing. Misaki then brought him in his mouth, slowly and wet. Usagi-San grabbed Misaki's head, not wanting this to stop. Misaki sucked harder, his hand pumping it from the base. After a few moments of pleasuring, Usagi-San tried to tell Misaki he was cuming, but Misaki grinned and sucked harder, letting Usagi-San cum inside his mouth. After he cum, Misaki let it go slowly, grinning. He then slid his own pants off, Usagi-San looking at him in shock. Misaki got on top and brought his shaft to Usagi-San's mouth to be sucked off. Both men held onto each other, feeling the pleasure in their veins. After a few minutes, Misaki let him let go and immediately began preparing Usagi-San by penetrating him with his fingers, thrusting inside. Usagi-San groaned at the intrusion, but relaxed. After moments of preparation, Misaki brought his cock to the entrance and went inside. Both men let out a loud moan of pleasure, Usagi-San's large hands holding onto Misaki's slim waist; Misaki leaning his head back in enjoyment. He began thrusting harder, deeper, faster. He wanted all he could get from his lover. He couldn't stop, and Usagi-San didn't want it to end either. Usagi-San thrusted his hips back to meet Misaki's thrusts. Misaki hit Usagi-San's sweet spot inside after a few moments, which made the large man gasp and growl in ecstasy. Misaki kept hitting it, and eventually making Usagi-San cum on Misaki and himself, then moments after, Misaki cum inside of Usagi-San, and slowed his thrusts down until after a few minutes, getting his fill. Both men lay on the couch sweaty, dribbled, and pleasure-filled. And to think Misaki was the seme this time.... 'Episode 4:' Terrorist It was an early Saturday morning at the Miyagi home. The rays of sunlight peaking through the curtains illuminating the overworked couple. The younger, lithe boy, glowing a smooth bodily cresent on his dampened torso, was still asleep. The older male was already awake, merely watching the small form beside him sleep peacefully. He still, after all this time, couldn't believe he was so fortunate to have such a passionate lover. His mind went back to the heated affair of the previous night. After a bit of reminiscing, he sighed in bliss, just before his lover awoke. "Morning Miyagi." The younger male yawned. "Morning Shu-chin." Miyagi replied, hugging Shinobu from behind. Shinobu leaned into the hug, sighing also in bliss. "Whatcha wanna do today Shu-chin?" Miyagi asked, pulling Shinobu even closer. "I don't care as long as I'm with Miyagi." Shinobu replied, slightly blushing, looking into Miyagi's midnight blue eyes. '' ''Miyagi, looking back into Shinobu's slate grey eyes, said, "You're so adorable." he replied softly, bringing Shinobu's face closer, and then whispered, "I love you, Shinobu." and then proceeded to kiss him tenderly. Shinobu moaned softly, kissing back. He soon broke the kiss to say his "I love you", before resuming the kiss. Miyagi licked Shinobu's lower lip, wanting entry into Shinobu's hot mouth. Shinobu sighed, opening his mouth to let Miyagi's wet tongue inside. Miyagi's tongue explored everywhere in Shinobu's cavern of a mouth; his teeth, cheeks, and his tongue, all tasted by Miyagi. Miyagi then pushed Shinobu down on the bed, his hands slowly roaming over the sexy body below him. Shinobu locked his arms around Miyagi, arching his back to feel more of Miyagi against him. Miyagi broke the kiss, his tongue and lips leaving searing marks all over Shinobu's neck. Shinobu's moans, groans, and whimpers spurred Miyagi on even more. Miyagi slowly made his way down the shimmering, golden body, leaving his mark everywhere. Shinobu's sweet sounds grew louder as Miyagi went lower. Miyagi dipped his tongue into Shinobu's navel, making the smaller male arch his back violently. Miyagi smirked, without Shinobu's knowledge, seeing that he found a new "special" spot. He moved lower, nonetheless, finding his main target. Shinobu was already achingly hard and fully erect at this point, and needing release desperately. Miyagi knew this and granted the silent wish; he circled the sensitive head with his tongue, while his right hand caressed his balls. Shinobu nearly screamed in ecstasy, thrusting his hips more into Miyagi's hot mouth. Miyagi teased him more, sliding his tongue over the slit, his left hand pumping him from base. Shinobu was nearly screaming Miyagi's name as he came. Miyagi swallowed the cum, and then laid beside his lover with a naughty smirk. Shinobu knew what that meant, and so he went down and reciprocated the actions, rather clumsily. Nonetheless, Miyagi came after Shinobu's ministrations. After he came, Shinobu laid beside his older lover. Miyagi then spooned Shinobu to his body, and lightly kissed the back of his neck. "Wanna go around town?" Miyagi asked, caressing the back of Shinobu's neck. "Sure." Shinobu replied, slowly getting off the queen-sized bed. Miyagi and Shinobu quickly got dressed and went out to eat breakfast at the diner a block away from their apartment complex. After they ate, they went to the zoo, which housed Shinobu's favorite animal- the panda. After traveling around the zoo, they then stopped at a diner for lunch. They talked about the animals they saw, mainly Shinobu's pandas. After lunch, Miyagi took Shinobu to the other side of town. "What's here?" Shinobu asked. "Sex shop." Miyagi replied cooly. "SEX SHOP?! Wh-what for?" Shinobu flabergasted. "For some costumes, figured we could cos-play. If you don't want to, we don't have to go." Miyagi replied. "It-it's ok, we can go. As long as the costumes aren't too ridiculous." Shinobu replied, blushing. Miyagi took Shinobu's hand tenderly, leading him a block toward the shop. They stepped inside, and Miyagi directed Shinobu past the gags and restraints, to the costume section. He acted like he wasn't sure what he wanted, but he already had a costume in mind. He picked out a doctor/nurse uniform and showed Shinobu. Shinobu blushed, but nodded that he approved. They purchased the costumes and went back home. "So, I'm guessing I'm the nurse?" Shinobu asked, looking over the costume. "Yup, and I'm the naughty doctor." Miyagi smirked. They went into separate rooms in order to "surprise" the other in the costumes. Miyagi was decked out in the doctor outfit, and was awaiting to see his sexy nurse. Shinobu appeared minutes later in the skimmpy nurse's outfit, his slim legs and thighs bare, and the frilly skirt just barely hiding the semi-erect cock; the top buttoned only halfway up the small torso. Miyagi licked his lips subconsciously, and then proceeded to guide his "nurse" to the wall, not having the patience to even go to the bedroom. "Miyagi, not here!"' 'Shinobu whimpered, his neck caressed by Miyagi. "Your mouth says no, but your dick says yes." Miyagi whispered roughly in Shinobu's ear. Miyagi proceeded to slowly tease his young lover, slowly unbuttoning the rest of the shirt and dropping the skirt to pool at Shinobu's ankles. Shinobu undid the tie of Miyagi's "doctor" pants and they too pooled down to the ankles. He then hopped and wrapped his thighs around Miyagi's waist, and Miyagi was pumping Shinobu hard. Shinobu screamed in sheer ecstasy, reaching down and pumping Miyagi back. Miyagi couldn't take much more and decided to fuck Shinobu hard. He thrusted in hastily, leaving Shinobu to scream in pain and pleasure. '' "Shinobu..you're so damn tight!" ''Miyagi growled, thrusting into oblivion. "Mi-Miyagi!!" Shinobu moaned, clawing at Miyagi's shoulders as he tried to meet Miyagi's thrusts. '' ''Miyagi took Shinobu's reawakened member in hand, pumping it in time with his wild thrusts. He then laid Shinobu on the hardwood floor, and proceeded to continue. At one point, Shinobu thought Miyagi had gotten bigger, because at one thrust it really sent him over the edge. They then switched positions where Shinobu was riding him for all he was worth, making this round..5 maybe. On the brink of cumming again, both of them, the dean walks in. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" 'Episode 5:' Terrorist Miyagi blanched and Shinobu went wide-eyed. They both came at that moment, which didn't help the matter. Shinobu turned his head slowly, to see his father fuming at the seams. Shinobu lifted himself off of Miyagi, and the sounds made reeeeaaaallllllyyyyy didn't help the situation. Miyagi and Shinobu pulled on the costumes, since that was the only clothing avaliable, and rose to their feet. Shinobu slightly whimpered since his backside got pounded mercilessly, and held Miyagi's arm tightly. Miyagi found his voice, holding onto Shinobu. "Sir, I-" "NO! You..You PEDOPHILE! YOU TOOK ADVANTA-" "NO!" Shinobu interjected, "I LOVE HIM!" "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! YOUR A CHILD!" "YES I DO! I'VE LOVED HIM SINCE I WAS 15! I DON'T PLAN ON LETTING HIM GO DAMMIT!" Shinobu roared. "HE'S BRAINWASHED YOU!" The Dean roared back, pointing to Miyagi. "NO HE DIDN'T! I'M THE ONE WHO CHASED HIM!" Shinobu screamed, standing in between his father and Miyagi. The Dean finally snapped, and slapped his son, before proceeding to choke him. "I WILL NOT FATHER A HOMO!" The Dean growled and Shinobu kicked the Dean in the gut, then punched him in the jaw. '' ''The Dean rose, taking his jacket off and grabbing Shinobu. Miyagi moved at that instant and punched the Dean in the face squarely. The Dean rose up instantly and he and Miyagi were locked in heated battle. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH SHINOBU EVER AGAIN!" Miyagi roared, and charged at him, tackling the Dean off the 2-story balcony, and who proceeded to fall onto his car, with Miyagi looking over the balcony at his victory. '' "Shinobu..." ''Miyagi whispered, wiping off the blood as he went inside. 'Episode 6:' Terrorist Miyagi, panting for breath, ran to Shinobu and helped him to his feet. Shinobu heard the crash, and hugged Miyagi tightly. "I'm so sorry Miyagi! I'm so sorry..."'' Shinobu cried''. "Sorry for what? If anything, it should be me." Miyagi soothed. He rubbed small circles on Shinobu's lower back as he caressed him. "Don't. He deserved to..die if he wanted you the same." Shinobu said, looking into Miyagi's midnight blue eyes with certainty. "Oh Shinobu-chin, I love you, very much." Miyagi whispered, kissing Shinobu tenderly. "I love you more."'' Shinobu replied in between butterfly kisses.'' Shinobu broke the kisses and soon guided Miyagi to their bedroom. He grabbed the suitcase and started packing all he could rapidly. Miyagi, thinking Shinobu was in the mood ''(although he wouldn't understand how or why), then got the picture and helped, packing his things as well. He called Hiroki to meet them in the park instantly''. After hasty packing and evidence lookovers, they went to the park. "What the hell was so important that we had to meet here?" Hiroki complained. He then noticed the bags and suitcases, and raised a brow. Miyagi explained as fast and understandable as possible. "Whoa, well good luck Professor, I..hope to hear from you both soon." Hiroki said, no hint of agitation in his voice. "Thank you Kamijou, and you will soon." Miyagi replied, before taking Shinobu's hand in his and running off to the airport. They acted as they normally would while getting onboard the plane, and relaxed some. "Next stop, Manti Cana, California. I hope you remember your English." Miyagi said, holding Shinobu's hand in his still. "I remember my English, although both of our versions are prolly going to be rough." Shinobu chuckled, leaning against Miyagi and drifting off into peaceful slumber. 'Episode 7:' Terrorist After the plane landed, Miyagi and Shinobu hailed a cab and left to the apartment complex district within the suburb. "Whatcha think about this apartment?" Miyagi asked, looking inside the first apartment they saw. "Eh, it just doesn't have the feeling of home." Shinobu sighed, not stepping foot in the door. After looking nearly everywhere, they finally found an exact replica of their old home just outside Los Angeles, but not far from the suburb. The furniture itself was like the real thing back in Japan, yet the smell and feel weren't quite the same. They unpacked and went out to the city to see what they got into. "Why did you choose L.A. to run off to?" Shinobu asked, taking in his surroundings. "Because, not only are we miles away, but we can do this freely." Miyagi took Shinobu's hand in his firmly, as he spoke. Shinobu blushed, but held on just as firmly, and they made a detailed tour of the city, or at least near their home-- in order to know where to go and where food is. '' ''Miyagi had to make a quick stop at a university nearby their home ''(within walking distance) ''to apply for a job. Shinobu then applied there in order to continue his internship as well as be with Miyagi. After they finished applying, they then went out for dinner, and resolved to get grocerries the next day in order to not have to get takeout every day ''(it would get expensive otherwise). ''After they returned home, they fell onto their new bed exhausted. The next day, they went grocery shopping, and resolved to fully stock now so they wouldn't have to go every other week. After they returned home and furnished their kitchen, they decided to return to the university to check on their status. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Episode 8: ''Egoist'' ''~Before last chapter, as in continuing from Egoist view~ ''After Hiroki returned home, he pondered the events that Miyagi recounted to him. He began to wonder if telling his own parents would have serious consequences as well. Just as he was in deep thought, Nowaki came in. "Hiro-san, I'm home!" Nowaki called in his usually cheerful voice. "I'm in the living room!" Hiroki called back, not leaving the couch. "What's wrong?" Nowaki asked, setting his suitcase/bag down. "Sit down, because this is important." Hiroki replied, his eyes not meeting Nowaki. Nowaki sat down, his cobalt eyes filled with concern. "It's about Miyagi and his boy-toy." Hiroki said, now looking at Nowaki. "What about them?" Nowaki asked, not liking to hear about Miyagi period. "They're on the run." Hiroki replied, not going into great detail just yet. Nowaki didn't push, however, but simply waited to see if Hiroki would continue. "The Dean showed up at Miyagi's apartment uninvited, and witnessed Miyagi's with the Dean's son in an "unceremonious" manner." He let Nowaki take that image in,"The Dean and the brat got into a scuffle, shows that the kid got some spunk, and just when the Dean was about to finish him, Miyagi jumped in and fought him." He waited before continuing, seeing Nowaki's expression. "He was still fighting him, but Miyagi shoved the Dean off the balcony, to his death." Hiroki finished, still gauging Nowaki closely. "That's terrible, poor Takatsuki-kun." Nowaki spoke softly, his cobalt blue eyes saddened. Nowaki got up from his seat and hugged Hiroki. Hiroki hugged him back reluctantly, then spoke, "I think it's time." "Time?" "For you to meet my parents." "Are you sure?" "Yes." When they reached the estate, Nowaki was amazed. The garden was lush with butterflies of nearly every kind and flowers of every color. The estate was circled in by large trees, making it isolated from the rest of the forest and civilization. They reached the front door, Nowaki anxious, Hiroki knocked the door. CONTINUING WHENEVER THE AIR GIVES ME AN IDEA! Category:Fan Stories